Shihō
Shihō (至宝, Pride) also known as Genzō (幻像, Phantom) is second in command of the Kyuutentei and Senjin (先陣, Vanguard) of the Counsel Nine, he was once the heir to an Multinational corporation until the day he decided to venture onto god's domain with a cult and paid the ultimate price of his humanity. Appearance Shihō is a young man of average height and build. He has shoulder-length silver white hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face, and crimson red eyes. He wears a dark blue outfit with a white sash across the right side of his chest and a white obi sash around his waist which extends to his knee and all the way to the back. He keeps his entire right arm and hand covered in white bandages, while he wears an elbow pad on his left arm with three bracelets on his left hand. Personality Shihō's personality traits stem from the loving care of his mother and the neglectful, unfulfilling upbringing he received from his father after his mother's death. Because of these conflicting influences, he is an extremely complex individual. As a child, Shiho was very close and protective of his ailing mother but fearful of his emotionally and physically abusive father. His father criticized him harshly whenever he showed the slightest weakness. After the death of his mother when he was eleven, Shiho became a calloused, alienated, and self-destructive young man. As a teenager, he partied hard, got arrested, and was a general source of embarrassment and disappointment to his father. Despite his self-destructive tendencies he was at heart honest, kind and willing to use his wealth to help others, into his young adult years he tried to stop being self-destructive and worked hard to become a productive, valuable citizen. But there was a darkness deep within his heart due to his harsh upbringing and he showed signs of the evil man he will eventually become. During his younger years he desperately seeked the love of a family and constantly sought his father's approval, but this too was in vain, as his father was just a ruthless old man who did not care about him. Eventually Shiho gave into his darkness, abandoning truth and justice altogether in search of power and control, he became more arrogant and ruthless, started to often displays personality traits similar to his father. Shiho accepted his destiny of becoming a tyrannical and ruthless leader his father raised him to be. Shiho now seems much more willing to kill or torture someone simply for making him angry or if they fail to cooperate. His thirst for power became stronger as well, which led him to eventually seek out Okayaki and join his cult in search of greater power. After his acension to the Kyuutentei he began to view himself as a god among men, due to the powers he gained upon his transformation, he is also proud of the fact that he is second of command of the Heavenly Kings and second strongest among the group. He has stated that the power difference between himself and Okayaki isn't that great, which would mean he has great confidence in his powers and abilities. He is also feared by the other member of the Kyuutentei and doesn't think much of them, tolerating their presence, he seems to respect Okayaki to some degree. Shiho is intelligent and intellectual, he quotes a variety of historical figures and often uses scholarly and literary facts to illustrate his point of view. He is a fairly accomplished swordsman, marksman and hand-to-hand fighter, owing his skills to years of training and private tuition. Background Under Construction...... Powers & Abilities Mitsukai Master: He is able to form reishi wings, that are a dark green matching his spiritual pressure. He mainly uses this when he is not using his magenetic powers, he can use it to travel long distances. Chirasu Grandmaster: Shiho is a master at the use of Chirasu, with it he has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes, as well as being able to keep up the speed and skill of captain level shinigami and espada level arrancar. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and evade Bankai level techniques. His speed allows him to move so fast, that he seems like a blur to the untrained eye. Magnetic Manipulation: Thanks to his Tebanasu Gyoukou he has the ability to generate magnetic fields and to control existing magnetic fields. Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Shiho possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Shiho possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from espada level arrancar and remain unharmed. Hayameru Master: His skill with Hayameru is shown by his ability to rapidly cause a target's reishi to become volatile and explode. Reido Master: His skill with Reido is shown by his ability to freeze the spirit particles around the target in place and can be used to halt the target's movements. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being the second strongest Heavenly King and second in command of the Cousel 9 he has a monsterous spritiual power. His spritiual power is so great that he is able to bring an espada level arrancar's to their knees, and it is powerfull enough to paralyze a lieutenant level shinigami. Tebanasu Gyoukou Jiki (磁気, Magneto) is the name of Shihō's Tebanasu Gyoukuo and its seal appears on his right shoulder. *'Kamikai': This is triggered by the phrase Take Control (制御, Seigyo) it grants him the ability to generate magnetic fields and to control existing magnetic fields, with which he can use to achieve a wide range of effects. In this first release Shiho frequently employs his powers to levitate his own body and fly; his personal shield is usually active whenever he is levitating himself. He is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. Shiho's powers grant him resistance or immunity to forms of mind control, since the human brain is an electromagnetic organ. He is able to resist the strongest or most unexpected forms of telepathic attacks, this may be due to some physical aspect of his magnetic powers that can interfere with telepathy. *'Kakukai': This is triggered by the phrase Kakukai Jiki (隔解磁気, Magneto Second Release ) and grants him even greater power and control over magnetic fields. In this second form Shiho is able to generate magnetic force fields which he usually uses to create a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect himself and large areas. His force field is strong enough to withstand powerful attacks at point blank range and is even capable of blocking an espada's Gran Ray Cero, he uses it to sheild himself from most physical assaults. Shiho can focus his powers into blasts of concussive magnetic force that can shatter an arrancar's hierro or blast an opponent away, with enough spiritiual power he can create a powerful magnetic blast comparable to an espada's cero. ::*'Makkikai:' Not Yet Revealed Category:Male